1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flap door mechanism and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a flap door mechanism with closable function and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, an installing opening is disposed on a rear side of a casing of a server computer for installing the thermal fan, and the thermal fan is used for dissipating heat generated by internal components of the server computer as functioning. With enhancement of performance of the server computer, an amount of the thermal fan installed inside the installing opening increases, i.e. the server computer is equipped with a plurality of thermal fans for efficiently dissipating the heat generated by the internal components of the server computer as functioning.
However, when one of the plurality of thermal fans is detached from the casing for replacement, the installing opening without an object, i.e. the thermal fan, disposed therein forms a flow channel, and the air flow is capable of being drawn into the casing through the flow channel, which results in a reflow. The reflow will disturb flows generated by other thermal fans for heat dissipation and thus reduces heat dissipating efficiency of the thermal fans.